


A little light

by whispers_untold_lies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing with grace, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Short, Worried Castiel, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispers_untold_lies/pseuds/whispers_untold_lies
Summary: Hunting isn't always a walk in the past.





	A little light

It was meant to be an easy salt and burn, in and out. Bada-bing badaboom. Unfortunately it would never that easy for you guys, and you had taken the brunt of injures dished out. 

The old, not creepy at all, house had a ghost possessing it, apparently the ghost of one Angela Miller. A lady who had mauled all her children in response to hysteria as the newspapers claimed. She was obviously sentenced to a hanging at a later date.

Clearly your info was wrong. It wasn't Angela - more like the spirits of a dead cult. They (yes, plural) had a thing for suffocating people. They also apparently absolutely adored tipping over bookshelves onto people. The entity pushed down on the relatively light shelf, increasing the pressure until it felt like your lungs were going to be crushed. More and more, until your struggling stopped and you started seeing dark spots in your eyes.

Normally you could take a beating like this, but the last hunt you had been on hadn't gone all too well either. You had nearly split your whole side open saving your idiot Dean from the threat of a knife wielding Jinn. It was great fun. That hunt had ended with Cas using a lot of his grace that, even then, had to involve hella stickers courtesy of Dean.

The dark room seemed to swim in your eyes, the only light coming from a dirty window high on the wall.

Damn. Was that going to be the lasts thing you saw? A stream of light that was so murky it might of not even be there?

Convinced your boys weren't going to be able to burn the bones in time, you stopped wiggling under the punishing weight. Instead, you chose to direct your depleting energy to your thoughts. You saw yourself relaxing with Dean in a bar laughing over the stupidest things; you comforting Sam after a particularly disastrous hunt; Castiel watching the classic pizza-boy-turned-hunky porn and you cry-laughing over his reactions. 

Damn blood loss was a bitch.

Just on the verge of passing out, the pressure let up allowing you to take a shallow, painful as hell breath. Strong hands grabbed you, holding you still as they worked helped to hold your side together. Over the sound of the blood pumping through you're our head, you could just barely hear the sounds of Dean shouting your name.

"Y/n!" He sounded fuzzy. It was like he was talking through the scarf you bought him for the winter. The thought made you want to chuckle, but the pain thudding in your body disagreed.

Slowly your hearing cleared. "If you can hear my Y/n, say 'Dean is the best'."

You must've shifted a little in response because Dean let out a sign of relief. "Thank the holy forces of me and my baby."

You were lucky. Just a few moments more and you would've passed out and then probably died from your side splitting open. Castiel knew this, and as soon as the sigils were wiped he popped into the room. Holy hell it was comforting to see him.

"Hiya boys...where's Sam? Too busy to attend my almost death?" You managed to croak out.

Naturally this was met with a frown from Castiel and a twitch from Dean. "Nah, Sammy's just grabbing the flowers from the car. Ya know just in case." 

You smiled faintly at Dean. 

"I need to heal you, Y/n." You felt like rolling your eyes at the feathered man, but the throbbing in your side stopped you. 

"Fine." You paused, thinking. "How long will it take Cas?"

"A minute at most."

He approached you, hands held out as though you were an injured animal. Huh. Guess you were kinda.

A sense of warmth washed over you. That was a messed up feeling- the one where your skin moulding together again where Sam's stitches let out. 

You could breathe again, painlessly this time, and you were still alive. At this point you felt like buying Cas a beer. Or prehaps a liquor store.

And that would be Sam crashing though the door with the grace of a deer- or dare say a moose.

"Y/n! Dean? Castiel?"

No one replied.

Suddenly he went quiet. Wow, it's almost as though he realised the threat might've not been over. Still it was mean of you to do that to him. "Here." You called back to him. 

You heard his footsteps enter the shitty room you were in. "Jesus Christ." The normal reaction to seeing blood in the floor, yes. 

But you were with all of your boys. Alive, breathing and relatively okay. And that was honestly all you could ever want in this moment. 

You, Cas, Dean, Sam and a tiny ray of light.


End file.
